Mon amour perdu
by Hana Uchiwa
Summary: Naruto va mourir ... quel sera la réaction de Sasuke à sa mort ? Venez lire c'est mimi mais c'est un death fic pour changer . Laissez des rewiew sivouplééééééééééé . !


**_Fanfic : _Naruto_ POWAAAAAAAAAAA_**

_**Auteur : Hana Uchiwa !**_

**_Disclamer : Les personnages de _Naruto_ ne m'appartiennent pas … et heureusement pour eux … -.- …_**

**_Genre : Death fic encore et toujours ! _**

Mon amour perdu … 

**_« Ce matin, comme tout les matins depuis deux mois, deux bras vinrent l'enlacer, lui arrachant un malheureux sourire. Ce sourire là, il lui réservait. Il le réservait à l'homme avec qui il partageait sa vie depuis ses deux mois là. _**

_**Il l'aimait … oh oui … il le chérissait plus que n'importe qui au monde. Mais la vie avait décidé de le lui reprendre, à lui qui n'avait jamais aimé personne. Le sang allait couler, affreusement.**_

_**Ce matin là, tu m'a embrasse tendrement et tu m'a dit de ne pas m'en faire. Ce matin là, tu m'a promis que tout irait bien. Mais pour la première fois de ta vie, cette promesse, tu n'a jamais pu la tenir.**_

_Je t'ai remis mon pendentif en forme d'éventail … mon porte bonheur. Tu l'a serré fort contre cœur, et tu me l'a remis autour du cou. Puis tu as prononcé ses paroles que je n'oublierai jamais._

**_Naruto : Ecoute Sasuke, je sais très bien que je ne reviendrai pas vivant de cette mission. Ton pendentif, garde la. Je ne voudrais pas le tâcher inutilement de mon sang. Je t'aime Sasuke … adieu … mon amour … aïshiteru (1) …_**

**_Sasuke : … ore dakara Kitsune (2) …_**

_**Et tu disparut dans un dernier baiser. Mais un baiser d'adieu … je l'avait bien ressenti …**_

_**Le lendemain, Godaïme, Tsunade-sama, est venu me voir. En la voyant sur le seuil de ma porte, j'ai tout de suite pensé à toi. Je n'ai pu retenir mes larmes. Tsunade me les as effacé et m'a sourit.**_

**_Tsunade : Ne pleure pas Sasuke. Naruto n'est pas encore mort. Mais il n'est pas très bien. Il est entre la vie et la mort à l'hôpital de Konoha._**

**_Sasuke : Merci …_**

_Je me suis mis à courir à en perdre haleine, aussi vite que mon corps me le permettait, pour te voir. En arrivant, un médecin m'a accosté et m'a expliqué la situation. Il m'a dit que tu était atteint d'un traumatisme crânien … impossible a guérir._

**_Médecin : Même en développant tout notre jutsu, on ne pourra rien faire. Les dommages sont trop sérieux. Je suis désolé … vous êtes un proche ?_**

**_Sasuke ( encore ébranlé par la nouvelle ) : Non … en fin … oui je suis son … je suis son petit ami … je … peux … le voir ?_**

**_Médecin : Oui mais pas longtemps …_**

_**Avec anxiété, j'entrais dans le chambre à pas de loup. Je te découvrit allongé … le lit couvert de sang … comme mort … Soudain, tu tournait ta tête vers moi et me demandait d'approcher.**_

**_Naruto : Sasu … Sasuke … je … t'aimerai … tou … toujours …_**

**_Ta main retombait sur le côté, la vie avait quitté ton corps. Tu est mort, sans avoir jamais avoir entendu ses mots que je n'ai pas eu la force de prononcer._**

**_Sasuke : Je t'aime … tant … tu va me manquer … j'aimerai que tu soi là … pour parta … partager ma … douleur …_**

**_Les larmes coulaient délibérément sur mon visage, encore plus blême que d'habitude. Et puis, en prenant ta main, j'y ai senti un petit papier. Je l'ai pris. Dessus, il y avait écrit « koibito(3) ». Je compris tout de suite que ce mot m'était adressé. C'était tes dernières paroles, et je les lu à voix haute._**

**_« Koibito :_**

**_Ca faisait longtemps que je t'aimait en secret. Plus d'un an. Et maintenant que j'ai découvert que tu m'aime aussi, il faut que je te quitte. Comble du désespoir n'est-ce pas ?_**

**_De toute ma vie, sache que je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux qu'avec toi. Tu as été l'étoile de mes nuits si sombres._**

**_Aïshiteru … de tout mon cœur, de tout mon corps et de toute mon âme. Ca me fait mal d'écrire cette lettre d'adieu. Le simple fait de savoir que je vais devoir te laisser me fait très mal._**

**_Mais je ne veux pas que tu gâches ta vie à cause de moi. Refait la avec quelqu'un qui t'aimera plus que moi. Ne te mure pas dans mon souvenir. Je ne veux que ton bonheur Sasuke. Je ne te demandes pas de m'oublier bien sur._**

**_Mais ne te gâche pas la vie. Aïshiteru Sasuke-kun, watashi mo genkai kakko mirai no anata no aïshiteru(4). »_**

**_Après cette lecture, j'ai rangé la lettre dans ma poche, et j'ai pris ta main dans la mienne. Et je me suis mis à pleurer. Un ninja ne doit jamais montrer ses sentiments. Là, c'était trop dur. J'avais été submergé. Impossible de me retenir. _**

**_J'ai pleuré toutes les larmes de mon corps, meurtri par la douleur. Pourquoi Kami-sama(5) était-il si cruel ? N'avais-je déjà pas subi les foudres de sa colère lors du massacre de ma famille ?_**

**_Puis, je m'étais relevé, les yeux gonflés de tristesse, et j'étais sorti de cet hôpital maudit, hôpital dans lequel je ne remettrai probablement plus jamais les pieds._**

**_Je regardais ce petit ange blond courir. C'était mon fils. On l'avait appelé Naruto, en souvenir de mon amour de jeunesse. Ma femme aussi était blonde. Ino. Et oui ! Finalement, c'est elle que j'ai choisi. C'est elle qui as su me sortir de ma torpeur … et de l'alcool. _**

**_Oh oui ! J'ai peine à l'avouer, c'est frustrant, mais j'ai essayé de me noyer dans l'alcool. Je venait tout le temps ivre aux entraînements. Ca insupportait Sakura, elle en a parlé à Ino. Résultat des courses ? On s'est marié il y a une semaine._**

**_Ino : SASUKE ! Le dîner est prêt !_**

**_Sasuke : J'arrive ! Aller fiston ! A table !_**

**_Je prit Naruto dans mes bras. Il avait 4 ans aujourd'hui, et sa ressemblance avec « le Naruto d'origine » était frappante. Les mêmes yeux bleus. La même fougue. Il était mon soleil, comme l'avait été Naruto._**

**_Je l'avait déposé à table et nous avions dîné dans la joie. Ino était en train d'essayer de faire manger Naruto, ce qui, je l'avoue, était hilarant ! J'esquissait un sourire et leur disais que je les aimait tous._**

**_Ino : Tu penses encore à lui c'est ça ?_**

**_Sasuke : Oui … j'irais me recueillir demain … bon … il arrive ce gâteau ?_**

**_Ino : Tout de suite mon amour !_**

**_Ils étaient ma famille. J'avais réussi à me sortir de l'alcool grâce à eux et grâce à leur amour. Je les aimaient tous tellement … ça me rappelle l'amour que je portait à Naruto …_**

**_Ca ne sert à rien de se murer dans son souvenir … c'est ce qu'il disait … c'est ce que j'ai fait. Et je suis heureux comme ça … comme il l'avait dit …_**

**_Naruto, j'ai réussi à m'en sortir … grâce à eux … merci … et adieu._**

**_Uchiwa Sasuke. »_**

**(1): « Je t'aime » **

**(2): « Moi aussi mon renard » ( ou un truc dans le genre -.- … )**

**(3): « Chéri »**

**(4): « Je t'aime Sasuke-kun, par le présent le passé et le futur, je t'aimerai toujours ».**

**(5): « Dieu ».**


End file.
